gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Victory Gundam
|image=V gundam Title.jpg |shortname=MSVG |era=Universal Century |media=Anime |episodes=51 |volumes= |japanese start=April 2, 1993 |japanese end=March 25, 1994 |platform= |mode= |producer=Sunrise |publisher= |magazine= |chardesign=Hiroshi Osaka |mechdesign=Hajime Katoki, Junya Ishigaki, Kunio Okawara |artdirector=Shigemi Ikeda |storyscript=Hideki Sonoda, Kazuhiro Kanbe, Ken Oketani, Minoru Onoya, Sukehiro Tomita |director=Yoshiyuki Tomino |music=Akira Senju }} Mobile Suit Victory Gundam or V Gundam (機動戦士Vガンダム, Kidō Senshi V Gandamu) is an anime television program set in the Universal Century timeline. It consists of 51 episodes and was directed by Gundam creator Yoshiyuki Tomino. The series was first broadcast on TV Asahi (and its ANN stations) and later by the anime satellite TV network, Animax, across Japan and later its respective networks worldwide, including Hong Kong, Southeast Asia, East Asia, Latin America and other regions. Story Victory Gundam is set in UC 0153 and succeeds the Federation and Crossbone Vanguard conflict of Gundam F-91. Therefore, it takes place well after the events of the Earth Federation versus Principality of Zeon conflict (which could be said to have ended with Char's Counterattack or Unicorn). The greatly weakened Earth Federation comes under attack by the BESPA forces of the spaceborn Zanscare Empire; only the AEUG-like League Militaire stands in their way. The mass-produced Victory Gundam is the League Militaire's secret weapon against the invading BESPA. Overview Victory Gundam, the first of four Gundam television series that aired in Japan sequentially from 1993 through 1996 and the second longest Gundam television show with 51 episodes (SD Gundam Force is the first with 52 episodes) and featured the second youngest protagonist in Gundam anime - the thirteen-year-old Uso Ewin. It is another one of Tomino's "Kill'em all" series. The main cast casualty rate of the League Militaire (especially the Shrike Team), as well as the Zanscare is extremely high. In a notable scene, two members of the Shrike Team are killed by being vaporized in their normal suits by a beam saber. According to Tomino, while Victory Gundam was being produced, Sunrise merged with Bandai over his objections. The negative feelings resulting from these events made Victory Gundam his most hated Gundam series. In fact, his interview on the memorial DVD Box's initial-printing booklet is entitled "Don't buy these DVDs because you should not watch them!!"— similar to an admonition included in the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundams final DVD volume. (The interview itself explains the above situation.) According to rumours, it was during the production of this series that Tomino suffered from depression. There is an inside-rumour among Gundam fans that the protagonist, Uso Ewin, is the great grandson of late Char Aznable, based on that the last-name of Uso's Mother (Miguel) is the same as Char's last lover, Nanai Miguel (in Char's Counterattack). This series takes place 60 years after the events of Char's Counterattack so this is considered by fans to be very plausible. Even though Tomino officially rejects the rumour, it is also known that the production group considered the idea, just did not implement it (but the last name of Muller "Miguel" stays). Tomino, as with the original Gundam and Zeta, had to contend with a great deal of pressure from sponsors and other interested parties. The first episode was originally intended to be episode four, but pressure from a major investor (Bandai) to show the main mecha from the start led to a confusing change to the early episode order. Another pressure came with merchandising interest to put battleships on mid series, while the main stage was on Earth. As a compromise and irony, the strange BESPA battleship/motorcycle mixture vessels that made up the Motorad Fleet made their appearance. Some point out the death rate as mentioned above had a great deal to do with Tomino's depression and frustration while working on the show - in comparison, his more recent works, such as King Gainer and Brain Powerd, avoid large body counts. Openings and Endings Openings: * Standup to the Victory by Tomohisa Kawazoe (episode 1–31) * Don't Stop! Carry On! by RD (episode 32–51) Endings: * Winners Forever by infix (episode 1–31) * Mou Ichido Tenderness KIX.S (episode 32–51) Episode list For a complete listing of the episodes please see here. Cast & Staff Japanese Voice League Militaire: Zanscare Empire: Mechanics League Militaire/Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *LM111E02 Gun-EZ *LM111E03 Gunblaster *LM312V04 Victory Gundam *LM312V04+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam *LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa *LM312V06+SD-VB03A V-Dash Gundam Hexa *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam *LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam *LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam *LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam *RGM-119 Jamesgun *RGM-122 Javelin *ZM-S06S Zoloat Vehicles and Support Units *Alexandria-class (refit) (Gaunland) *Battle Speed Boat *Camion *Clop-class *Core Fighter Carrier *CS-H926 Setter H926 * La Vie en Rose *Ra Cailum-class *Reinforce *Reinforce Junior *Salamis Kai-class *Sinope class *Transporter *White Ark Macedonia Army Mobile Weapons *Gwigsy *RGM-109M-5 Heavygun Vehicles and Support Units *Missile Buggy *Salamis Kai-class Civilians Mobile Weapons *MW544B Sandhoge Vehicles and Support Units *Aineias Zanscare Empire Mobile Weapons *ZM-A05G Recarl *ZM-D11S Abigor *ZM-S06G Zollidia *ZM-S06S Zoloat *ZM-S08G Zolo *ZM-S08GC Zolo Kai *ZM-S09G Tomliat *ZM-S14S Contio *ZM-S19S Shy-Tarn *ZM-S20S Jabaco *ZM-S21G Bruckeng *ZM-S22G Imperial Rig Shokew *ZM-S22S Rig Shokew *ZM-S24G Gedlav *ZM-S27G Domuttlia *ZMT-A30S Birknau *ZMT-A31A Doggorla *ZMT-D15M Galguyu *ZMT-S12G Shokew *ZMT-S13G Godzorla *ZMT-S16G Memedorza *ZMT-S28S Gengaozoa *ZMT-S29 Zanneck *ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan *ZMT-S34S Rig Contio Vehicles and Support Units *Adrastea-class *Amalthea-class *Angel Halo *Battle Bike "Kou" *Battle Bike "Ohtu" *Callisto-class *Croaking *Einerad *Keilas Guilie *Lysithea-class *Marilyn-class *Overhead Hawk *Sinope-class *Squid-class *Twinrad *ZMT-A03G Galicson Gallery File:V-gundam-ch-12-ldisc.jpg|Victory Gundam Laserdisc Vol. 12 51MDFA7V6EL._SL500_AA300_.jpg 51NY7AHK7SL.jpg 134_1_org.jpg 00ddb8d323_81513_450.jpg 4b82c857cd_82702_450.jpg 51NZ5HFWTSL._SL500_AA300_.jpg VG.jpg See also *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Manga) '' *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Side Story'' *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (Novel)'' *''Go! Go! Our V Gundam'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam V Exodus Project'' Chronology Trivia *Victory Gundam is the first Gundam series to feature no returning characters from its predecessor. * Victory Gundam is the last Gundam series to be set in the Universal Century. While ''Gundam Reconguista in G'' returns to the universe of the Universal Century, it occurs after a calendar change, and is instead set in the Regild Century. External Links * Victory Gundam Official Website (Japanese) * Gundam Official Other Gundam Series List * Victory Gundam on Sunrise Inc International Section * Victory Gundam on Sunrise Inc List of Works by Year (Japanese) * Victory Gundam on MAHQ ja:機動戦士Vガンダム